Reading Hurts
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: What happens when Dipper begins reading a very "Special Edition" of Catching Fire and he and Mabel are sucked in? Their only friends Katniss and Peeta will become their enemies as the find out what its like to be tributes in the 75th annual Hunger Games. Rated M for gore during the games and also character death (it is the hunger games)
1. Reading Hurts

**A/N: This is my first crossover! Can't wait for you guys to R&R! This chapter is really short, it's almost a prologue. Enjoy reading!**

Crossover Catching Fire and Gravity Falls Fanfic:

Reading Hurts

"The baker stole the capers!" Dipper shouted, clicking his pen, as he finished reading the last words of the book. He put it down and walked over to his bookshelf in the attic.

"It's the second book in that series Mabel told me about," He said pulling out the red book. The Jabberjay on the cover glowed when he touched it, but Dipper didn't realize it.

"Hmm, Catching Fire, by Suzanne Collins. Sounds interesting. I guess I don't have to read the first book because Mabel already forced me to watch the movie." He said sitting on his bed trying to get as comfortable as possible. Mabel walked in just as he opened to the first page.

"What ya' reading?" She asked hopping onto the bed next to him.

"Catching Fire, I was just going to start when you came in." Dipper replied.

"Can I read with you?" She asked.

"Sure," He said sarcastically, Mabel oblivious to his tone. He slid over and began to read.

_Chapter 1:_

"_I clasp the flask between my hands even though the warmth from the tea has long since leached into the frozen air…"_

The room starting spinning slowly as Dipper continued. Little did he know that his book would soon include two new characters…


	2. The Reaping

**A/N: The story is a bit different from Catching Fire, but this is because I had to adapt it to add Mabel and Dipper in. Enjoy!**

They find themselves opening their eyes to the world of Panem. It is time for the Reaping. Dipper looks to see his sister taller, hair in a bun and wearing a light faded pink dress. Dipper looks down to see himself in a blue shirt and faded pants. He sees a sign that says "District 7 Reaping Celebration" and finally realizes where he was.

"Mabel? We're in the book!" He whispered toward his sister who had a look of fear on her face. She started walking forward through the crowd that was opening in front of her instead of answering him. He knew why. Mabel had just been called up as tribute for the Games.

"_The girl in the pink dress shivered as she walked up to the stage. She was doomed to a horrible fate as the one of the last winning tributes of District 7. Now Dipper awaited his fate, knowing that this 75__th__ Quarter Quell meant only Victors of the Games could be chosen as Tribute." _He could hear a voice in his mind. He could hear the narration of the book. And he well knew that if Mabel had been chosen that he was next. He prepared for the speaker to say his name.

"And now for the male tribute!" The lady on stage said, grabbing a small folded paper out of the bowl of about four papers.

"Dipper Pines!" She announced. Dipper froze before finally beginning the trek to the stage. When he got there he quickly grabbed his twin's hand. She was shaking.

"Well, it looks like the twins of District 7 are here to fight again!" The woman said, while everyone clapped for them.

"_The twins were nervous. They didn't remember being the youngest Victors of the Games. They could only slightly remember killing any other tributes. It was a wonder to the boy that they had survived. They were quickly ushered into the Justice building and soon were on the Tribute Train to the Training Center."_


	3. Remake Center

**A/N: Dipper and Mabel are in for a surprise meeting the other Tributes in the Games. What happens when they meet Katniss and Peeta? Enjoy reading!**

"_Dipper and Mabel were rushed to their stylists as soon as they got off the train. This meant Dipper would have to leave his sister for hours until the parade. They were separated on the way to the Remake Center. Though in separate rooms, Dipper swore he could hear his sister screaming as they 'cleaned' her. They ripped the hair off of Dipper's body, and even went as far as to cover his birthmark in makeup so thick he could not rub it off. They then proceeded to using brown makeup on his eyes and lips."_

"Ouch! Let me go!" He yelled attempting to resist their ripping and pulling on him. Finally it stopped as his stylist came in. It was a woman, she was short and had golden makeup on to match her yellow complexion. Dipper couldn't help but let out a quick giggle as she entered the room. She looked ridiculous.

"Hello, Dipper. It's nice to see you again. You and your sister are back to fight I see." She said, smiling with extremely bright white teeth.

"Hi. What am I wearing to the Tribute Parade?" He asked her, hoping he wouldn't look as ridiculous as her.

"Why, District 7 is Lumber so you and your sister will be trees. Just like two years ago when you first won." She said, giving him a look that said, 'you should be ashamed for not remembering.'

"_The boy just stared at her. He was going to be a tree. He was suddenly wondering how he and Mabel had won their Games. They probably had no sponsors when they looked like idiots. What was their strategy? How were he and his twin to survive if they had no idea how to use a weapon and could not kill flies."_

Dipper decided that if he could hear the narration, at least he might be able to get away from danger before it happened. He just had to stay with his sister. And because of the movie he saw, they needed to befriend Katniss and Peeta. They were probably the only way that him and Mabel would survive this. He still had no clue even how to leave the book to go back home. After he left the Remake Center he was brought to meet Mabel and their Mentor in a large reception area, right before the Parade began. He was dressed in his horrible tree costume, and Mabel was too. Their Mentor, Marigold, who was actually golden, was giving them advice on presenting themselves during the parade. They were told to just stare forward, and not touch. She told them that they had to show strength by standing tall and serious. Right before the Parade they moved into a room to meet the other Victors and Tributes.

"Mabel, look! Its Katniss and Peeta, we need to see them. They might be the only allies we can have to survive." Dipper said, grabbing Mabel by the arm to head toward them. As they got closer Peeta came to them.

"Hi, I'm Mabel!" Mabel said, enthusiastic but still nervous. She shook Peeta's hand and he smiled at her.

"I'm Peeta and this is-" He began, cutoff by Mabel.

"That's Katniss! You both are the most heroic people I've ever met!" She said, about to hug them both before Dipper stopped her.

"I'm sorry, my sister really loves you guys. I just can't believe we have to meet like this." Dipper said.

"Its fine, I'm so sorry that you both have to be here. You're so young. And you're related." Katniss told them, pulling Mabel into a tight hug.

"To be honest, we both can't hurt a fly. It's a wonder we were Victors." Dipper told them.

"I know, it's wrong that we have to do these things to survive." Peeta said, coming over to shake Dipper's small, shaky hand.

"Um, I now this question is random right now, but will you help me and Mabel in the Games? I really don't think we will survive again when all of the tributes are Victors. And I really feel like we can trust you," Dipper said, more directing his question at Katniss. She whispered in Peeta's ear before answering.

"_The two felt terrible for the twins. In fact, Katniss thought that Mabel and Dipper could have been Prim. They understood that they were just children and really needed some help to show them how to survive in the wild. So they knew they wanted to be allies of the twins."_

"Hearing things can really be helpful," Dipper mumbled to himself, now confident that Peeta and Katniss would accept their request.

"Yes, we would love to help you guys out, and be allies in the Games." Katniss said, giving a slight smile to them.


	4. Tribute Parade

It was settled. They had allies, and their plan was slowly forming in Dipper's mind. They left Katniss and Peeta to mingle with other tributes while they talked.

"What do we do now? How do we win?" Mabel asked, knowing that this game was kill to survive.

"I don't know, but at least we have the latest Victors to help us." He told her, not wanting to make eye contact because he knew Mabel would start crying.

"All Victors, take your chariots!" An announcer yelled over the speakers. It was time to present District 7 to the Capitol. The chariots ran in order taking them from the Remake Center through the Capitol to the Training Center. There they would spend three days training before the Games. Dipper took his sister's hand and guided her to their chariot that was green as moss.

"_It was time for the Tribute Parade in the Capitol. This was a time to show Panem that you were ready. Dipper and Mabel silently awaited their turn as each chariot came before them. Finally District six's chariot passed and their horses began moving them on."_

"Mabel, the lady said not to smile!" Dipper frantically whispered toward his beaming sister.

"But, this is how Katniss and Peeta got sponsors in their last Hunger Games. Put on the charm Dipping Sauce!" She whispered back, blowing kisses to the audience and waving. Dipper gave up on his attempts and began waving. He even smiled and threw leaves on his costume at the people in the audience.

"District 7! The twins are showing some love for our Capitol!" Yelled the announcer, he made it sound fun to be waving their goodbyes. Dipper looked at the big screen and saw his and Mabel's faces. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at how they looked. The ride ended shortly after and he and his sister got off the chariot.

"That was so fun!" Mabel squealed, her smile disappearing when she remembered what came next. She even began crying a bit.

"It's going to be alright, Mabel. We'll get through this." Dipper told his now shaking sister, pulling her into a hug.

"_The twins were sitting in the reception hall watching the last of the tributes in their chariots. Soon it was time to see Katniss and Peeta's District 12 chariot. The voice of the crowd rose into one universal scream as they rolled into the fading evening light, but neither of them reacts. Katniss simply fixed her eyes on a point far in the distance and pretended there is no audience, no hysteria. They were not just beautiful, they were dark and powerful. Suddenly, Mabel felt like smiling and waving was not the best choice."_

"We should have stood serious, Dipstick!" She said, practically screeching into the young boy's ear.

"You were the one who said we should be all happy," Dipper said, still staring at the screen as Katniss and Peeta finally reached their destination. Katniss and Peeta walked into their room, and Mabel nearly ruined their outfit trying to hug them both.

"You two were spectacular!" Mabel screamed.

"Thanks, you two looked adorable in your tree costumes," Peeta told them lightly hugging Mabel, so as not to ruin his jumpsuit. Katniss came over to Dipper and whispered in his ear.

"Must be hard falling asleep with the most exuberant sister ever," She told him, making him chuckle again.

"Cinna makes the most beautiful clothing," Mabel said stepping back and taking a mental photo of them both.

"Yeah, he's the best. Anyway we have to get back to our Mentor. We'll see you tomorrow at the training." Katniss said, as her and Peeta left the room. Mabel sat down with a depressed look on her face.

"What is it?" Dipper asked her.

"After the next three days, we are going to have to kill each other to win." She said.

"Don't worry. Katniss and Peeta both won last year's games. The same will happen for us." He said, as they began walking to their mentor waiting at the elevator to take them to their room.


	5. Training Center

**A/N: It's almost time for the Games to begin! This chapter is hopefully more interesting, finally the twins are at training! Enjoy!**

"_It had been a long night for the twins who could not sleep. They awoke at 7 am sharp so their prep teams and stylists could prepare them for training. By ten they were expected in the basement to begin."_

"Wow, almost no one is here," Dipper whispered toward his sister. By ten, the only people they recognized were Katniss and Peeta and a very famous man named Finnick Odair. Apparently, Katniss and Peeta had added him to their 'team.' At that point Dipper was happy having anyone to rely on.

"Hello children," He told them, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Hi, I'm Dipper and this is my sister Mabel." Dipper said pointing to the girl trying to pull at her tight training outfit.

"It's a pleasure meeting the two youngest Victors ever," Finnick said, shaking Dipper's hand.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too, Mr. Odair." Dipper replied ending the fairly awkward conversation. A woman named Atala told them about the various rules of training, and the issues they could face in the wild. Then they were left to begin their training.

Katniss went toward the knot tying station and Peeta went to the knife throwing station. The twins split up, Dipper headed for Katniss, and Mabel to Peeta. Mabel seemed to really like the sandy haired boy.

"_Training began, and the twins were trying to get as much practice in as possible. Having no real skills in survival, they chose a random spot and circulated from there. Katniss and Peeta were there to help. They even picked up a few more friends along the way, by the names of Wiress and Beetee."_

After Katniss and Dipper had left the knot tying station, content with themselves, Dipper noticed a certain twin still trying to throw knives with Peeta. When Peeta gave up on that he took her to the camouflage station. He began showing her how to use anything you found on the ground as a disguise. Dipper realized he would definitely have to stay by her side the entire time. Though she did seem to excel in camouflage that probably wasn't enough to keep her alive, and he certainly wasn't going to let her die. Katniss was showing Dipper archery, and he was very good at it. However, it was creepy for him to be shooting at a human heart rather than a regular archery target. He almost considered archery his best asset, until he found the edible plant eating station. He spent about two hours there learning everything there was to know about plants that were poisonous. Mabel's best stations were the slingshot and shelter stations. In about 5 minutes flat of her being there, she constructed a safe tent from branches and leaves. She even used her camouflage skills to make it look like any regular boulder from far away. They met up with each other during a lunch break in a large dining area. Their new team sat together and discussed their new found skills. After, they split up completely and tried other stations. The days at training all went the same. Nothing was new, and by the last lunch break they had Dipper was confident they could survive. Now all they had to do was show the Gamemakers' their skills.

"Mabel, what are you going to show the gamemakers?" Dipper asked his sister as they waited outside the room for their name to be called.

"I'm going to show off my shelter making skills," She said smiling at the thought.

"Cool, I'm going to show them my archery." He told her, returning the smile.

"Mabel Pines!" The announcer yelled. The girl got up and started walking for the door, nervous. Inside, she grabbed her materials and built a small shelter that could protect a person from any kind of weather. She was quickly applauded and dismissed.

"Dipper Pines!" The announcer yelled, and the boy made his way to the small room. His time went quick too, as he shot an arrow into the heart of the dummy. The real surprise was finding out from Katniss what she had done.

"_The twins had tried their best and made a good impression on the gamemakers. But it was Katniss' turn that had them talking. She dragged one of the target dummies into the middle of the room, and hung it from the ceiling in a noose. She used a container of bloodred berry juice and wrote the name Seneca Crane on it."_

It was crazy but it worked. Katniss and Peeta both got a perfect 12. The twins had both gotten a 9. Either way they were fairly proud of their team. But it was just the start of the Quarter Quell. It was just the beginning of the Games.


	6. The Interviews

"_It was time for the interviews with Caesar Flickerman and the twins were dressed to impress. Mabel wore a beautiful silk gown with golden highlights in her curled chocolate hair. Dipper wore a heavy golden tux with his hair brushed back. They were show stopping. But during the entire show, Tributes were accusing the Capitol of being cruel to put Victors in the Games, so when it was their turns they had no idea what they would say."_

It was Mabel's three minute turn and when she walked onto the stage people gasped at the sight of the young girl. Caesar came up to her with a smile, took her hand and led her to the seat.

"Hello, my darling. So we all know how hard it must be to go through this with your twin. How would you feel if he didn't make it out alive?" He asked, getting the ball rolling with waterworks. Mabel was beginning to tear up.

"I would die if my brother died. He's the only one I have and yet we are forced to kill each other. It's wrong! All I wanted in life was to have a niece or nephew in the future and a sister-in-law. We could all spend the weekends together bonding. But this won't ever end. Chances are if one of us survives, the children we'd have would die in the games too!" She said sobbing, while Caesar calmed her by giving her a light hug. The audience was in tears. They were all crying for the girl who would either die or lose her brother.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry you both have to endure this. Anyway I'm sorry to say that your time is up. We all wish you and your brother the best of luck from the Capitol." He said, helping Mabel up while the audience chanted her name. Next was Dipper's turn. He was shaking when he walked up to the stage.

"Good evening, Dipper." Caesar greeted him.

"Hi," Dipper said, still shaking a bit.

"Now I'm sure you heard your sister's moving speech, and I want to ask you the same question. What would you do if your sister were lost in the games?" He asked moving closer to Dipper as if it were a secret.

"I've actually dreamt about her dying before. It was my worst nightmare. All I know is that whoever hurt my sister would be messing with the wrong brother. I love her. She is the only one I have, she is my other half. She is the sunny part of my dark. She is the silly of my serious. Without her I am nothing. And now I'm forced to either make my nightmare reality or let someone else do it? It's unfair." Dipper said, he had confidence and he stared into the crowd with a mix of anger and shamefulness. Caesar was astounded by his response. He almost hadn't realized the ding that told him Dipper's time was up.

"Thank you for that beautiful speech for your sister." He said escorting Dipper off the stage. They waited and watched the other Tributes interviews in the waiting area. Katniss surprised everyone when she got on the stage. She said that she was sorry no one could come to her and Peeta's wedding, but she was happy they could see her dress. Then she began spinning and within a few minutes the beautiful pure white wedding gown had become a black dangerous Mockingjay. She spread her wings and everyone was crazed.

"_The twins hadn't realized but her Mockingjay was the sign of the rebellion. Cinna had done something completely crazy, all for Katniss. And Peeta just made it worse. 'Maybe I'd think that too, Caesar. If it weren't for the baby,' Those were his words. He had told everyone that Katniss was pregnant. The twins were in shock, as they came back stage toward them and all of the other Victors. And then it happens. Up and down the row, the victors begin to join hands. By the time the anthem plays its final strains, all twenty four of them stand in one unbroken line in what must be the first public show of unity among the districts since the Dark Days."_

They let go but it was already too late. Everyone in Panem has seen them. They quickly parted ways. It was chaos all over the Capitol but that didn't matter. It was too late to cancel the games anyway. Soon all the Victors were asleep in their beds, awaiting the next day. Waiting for the games to finally begin.


	7. Let the Games Begin

It was the next day and Mabel and Dipper awoke early to their stylists. They were quickly dressed and taken to the roof where a hovercraft is waiting. Once they touch the ladder they are frozen in place while a doctor injects a tracker in their arms. This was the only way people would know where they were in the arena. Dipper was wondering where the arena was, it was the only thing left to question.

"Mabel?" He said, facing his shivering sister.

"I don't have a good feeling about the arena. I've never read this book, but I have this feeling that it will be hard to get around." She told him.

"Don't worry, you're prepared for anything they throw at us. We had training remember? Plus Katniss and Peeta will be there to help us." He reassured her.

"It would be better if only Peeta were there to help," She mumbled in a barely audible tone. She couldn't hide the jealousy she was having about the 'baby' and 'marriage'.

"Even though you didn't read this book, didn't you know that Peeta loved Katniss? Either way, he is too old for you," Dipper told her, ignoring her glare.

"Age doesn't matter to me," She said.

"Ok, I see this conversation has gotten off track. Anyway, you'll be fine. Don't worry about the arena." Dipper said, changing the subject just as they got to the Launch Room at the arena.

"_It was almost time for the Games. Little did they know the arena may just be a huge problem for the twins. Their stylists dressed them in fitted blue jumpsuits, made of sheer material, with a zipper up the front. The look was completed with a wide padded belt covered in shiny purple plastic and nylon shoes with rubber soles. Then they waited on the metal plates waiting to be lifted into the arena."_

His latest narration made Dipper worried. He was just done telling his sister not to worry and his mind told him it was dangerous. As they rose on the cylinders all they could think was too not step off early. But that wasn't the problem. When they finally stopped they realized they were surrounded by water. And Mabel couldn't swim. As the clock ticked away and the tributes eyed each other with visions of murder, the young girl just mouthed to her brother opposite her, _"I can't SWIM!"_ But it was already too late to learn.


	8. See You Again

**A/N: The games are beginning! Who knows what's in store for the twins? (I do…) This chapter is written as song-fic, Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own "See You Again" or Gravity Falls or Catching Fire!**

It all happened so fast. Mabel was dodging an attack by another tribute when she fell into the water. She was struggling to stay afloat. That was when Brutus from District 2 stabbed her in her back. Dipper saw it all, he could only watch as she sunk into the water. He had to run, Katniss was screaming his name and only after his sister drowned he realized it. He started swimming to shore toward Katniss and the others while sobbing.

_I can hear those echoe's in the wind at night_

_Calling me back in time_

_Back to you_

He couldn't think, all he knew was that he had to get to his friends before he was killed too.

_In a place far away_

_Where the water meets the sky_

_The thought of it makes me smile_

_You are my tomorrow_

They were screaming toward him while holding their weapons out. They were protecting him as he swam. He was wishing they protected her, he wished _he_ had protected his sister.

_I will see you again, oh_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, oh_

_Till I see you again_

He got to shore and began running with his friends into the jungle. He collapsed on the ground before they got far.

_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking_

_But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know_

_I will see you again, ohhh_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, yeah yeah_

"Dipper! Please, wake up!" It was Katniss' voice. He woke up and started sobbing again. He had watched his sister die.

"I'm so sorry," Katniss said, Peeta helping Dipper to his feet. Dipper couldn't speak. Katniss pulled him into a hug, followed by Peeta, and everyone in their small group.

"She's in a better place," Peeta said trying to calm the crying boy down. Katniss was even beginning to cry for the young girl.

"I hope she is." That was all Dipper could say.

"_With his sister gone, Dipper was depressed. His only promise, to protect her in the games was broken. His friends tried cheering him up. He needed to move on if he wanted to stay alive. They walked on, and soon reached a nice clearing to make shelter. They heard the cannon that signified her death."_

**A/N: Mabel's gone…I was dying inside while I wrote this chapter but it was the Hunger Games, and Mabel can't swim… :*( **


	9. ON HIATUS (HAPPY THANKSGIVING)

_**A/N: Guys I'm sorry about my stories being on hiatus and all…I've had a lot of school work (including projects) I had to take care of, and a full week of testing in my school. I haven't had inspiration, and I will get back on track as soon as I do. I just want to make each chapter special and that takes time. That being said, since now I'm on Thanksgiving break, by tomorrow I will have new chapters for the stories I need to catch up on…HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! **_____


	10. Pure

**A/N: This chapter is pretty short, but more action will come soon…Enjoy!**

After the clearing, they decided to move on a little bit farther to find water. They were thirsty and there were no rivers or steams anywhere. Katniss noticed a piece of sky rippling and realized they were at the force field. She was about to scream as Peeta slashed away the last of the vines ahead of them. There was a zap and Peeta was flung back bringing Finnick and Mags to the ground with him.

"Peeta?" She whimpered. Dipper moved back, he didn't know what else to do. He saw Katniss check for signs of breathing then was pushed back by Finnick. He began giving Peeta the Heimlich maneuver to try and revive him. Dipper had to turn away, he didn't want to see someone else he cared about die. Peeta coughed and Dipper let out a huge breath. Katniss ran over and screamed with glee.

"Peeta," She said softy as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked insane and she was talking to herself about how glad she was. Peeta was worried.

"Katniss?" He asked. Before she replies, Finnick interjects.

"It's ok. It's just hormones caused by the baby."He said. Dipper was tired of all the 'adult' talk. He hasn't had five minutes to grieve his sister and it was starting to get to him. But he kept himself from crying in the presence of his friends. As they continued to walk Dipper stayed behind to help Peeta.

"Are you alright?" Dipper asked him, worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine. And I really am sorry for what happened to your sister. But they will pay for it soon," Peeta said.

"Yeah, I guess." Dipper said. "Um, how did Mabel and I win our games? I don't even remember it." Dipper asked, suddenly wanting to know how they survived when he couldn't fight Robbie, let alone kill.

"Oh, well you won because all of the tributes were caught in a twister in the arena. You realized that the Launch Rooms are below the arena. So you started digging, because you could tell by the sky that a storm was coming. You got deep enough to reach one of the glass cylinders that rise you into the arena and jumped down. But before you jumped you covered the space around it and then blocked the way after getting down. You are very resourceful." Peeta said, giving him a slight smile.

"Wow, so I'm not a murderer." Dipper said, looking down at his pure hands.

"Yeah, you and me both." Peeta said, now fully beaming.

**A/N: I know the way they won was a pretty far-fetched but my first idea for this chapter was way less believable. The next chapter will hopefully be longer and better. :)**


End file.
